


SVTFOE SEASON 4 LEAKED SCRIPT

by NefcyIsACoward



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Meme, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefcyIsACoward/pseuds/NefcyIsACoward
Summary: Darron Nefcy spoke to me in a dream. This is the script for SVTFOE season 4 episode 20.





	SVTFOE SEASON 4 LEAKED SCRIPT

[THEME SONG PLAYS]  
MARCO DIAZ: Hey. I'm trans bitches.  
STAR BUTTERFLY: And I'm gay!  
[END CREDITS]

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. This IS a joke.


End file.
